


Fukurodani

by Gabberwocky



Series: Crystalline [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crystalline, Other, crystal people, implied slavery, living crystals, references to slavery, selling of sentient beings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: Nishinoya asks for help.





	Fukurodani

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place directly after "Stay Hidden"

Bokuto was sparring with Akaashi when the scout ran up.

                “People approaching!”

                Bokuto looked up. “Alright! Get ready to fight or run!”

                “Bokuto-san, they could be friends. What if it’s Kuroo?”

                “We always send people to Kuroo, not the other way around, Akaashi. He doesn’t- shouldn’t- know where we are.”

                Akaashi nodded, sunlight glinting off the green Malachite on his hair. “If you’re sure. Just don’t react too harshly. If they aren’t government…”

                “We’ll help them.”

                Akaashi nodded. “Right.”

                Together, they walk towards the main camp, Bokuto’s playful continence being replaced with hardened eyes as they got closer.

                “What’s going on?” Bokuto asked.

                “A group of people, five, approaching from the city.”

                “How did they find us?”

                “I have no clue?” The man said.

                “Hang on!” Tanaka ran over. “I think I know them!”

                Bokuto turned. “You do?”

                Tanaka nodded. “Yeah! I think that’s Nishinoya!”

                Akaashi speaks up. “The Living Crystal activist?”

                Tanaka nodded. “Yeah.”

                “What’s he doing here?”

                “No idea. But it can’t be good.”

* * *

 

                Nishinoya climbed up the final hill to see the Fukurodani camp. He, Daichi, Kuroo, Lev, and Inuoka held their hands in surrender as the men from the camp surrounded them.

                “Hey, hey, hey! Kuroo!”

                Kuroo grinned. “Bokuto!”

                “Dude, what are you doing up here? You know-”

                “Yeah, Bo, I know but this is an emergency.”

                Tanaka peeked out from behind Bokuto’s back.

                “Daichi-san? Noya?”

                Noya and Daichi turned.

                “Ryu?” Noya beamed, throwing his arms around his friend. “I was so worried!”

                “I’m always fine, Noya, you know that!”

                “Yeah, but I still worry!”

                “Wait…” he looked around. “Where are the crystals.”

                Noya looked at the ground. “That’s the emergency. We were raided.”

                “But the basement-!”

                “They gave themselves up, Ryu. All of them.”

                “They WHAT?”

                “They gave themselves up to protect me!” Noya yelled. “They all did it to protect me! It’s not supposed to be that way! I’m supposed to protect them and now… now they’re all back there! Shouyou and Kageyama… Asahi…” He turned to Daichi. “And Suga, Daichi, I’m so sorry!”

                “Nishinoya, it’s-”

                “It’s my fault!” Noya’s hands clenched into fists. “I’m supposed to be their guardian, I’m supposed to keep them safe, they’re supposed to be able to depend on me! Instead I get beaten enough they think they have to sacrifice their well being for my sake!”

                “Nishinoya!” Daichi barked. “This won’t help! I know you’re upset, I am too, but dwelling on it won’t get them out. That’s why we’re here.” He turned to Bokuto. “To ask your help. Will you help us get our friends back?”

                Akaashi stepped forward, cutting off Bokuto’s enthusiastic response. “Who took them?”

                “…Shiratorizawa,” Noya answered.

                All of Fukurodani, save Tanaka, froze.”

                “Shiratorizawa?” one member asked in disbelief.

                “Yes.”

                “You want us to break into Shiratorizawa?”

                “We’ll help. And Tanaka’s done it before.”

                Tanaka shook his head. “You can’t help, Noya. I told you why before and I’ll tell you why again.”

                “But-!”

                “No! You can’t risk getting caught! You need to be out here, fighting for them!”

                “I can’t let you do this alone!”

                Bokuto stepped forward, away from his conference with Akaashi. “He won’t be. We’ll help.”


End file.
